Integrated circuits often require substantially constant bias voltages. A voltage reference circuit may be used to generate a precise voltage for use by other circuits. However, when more than one load circuit shares the same voltage reference, the collective load capacitance imposed by such circuits on the voltage reference can be substantial. Furthermore, some of the load circuits may involve transistor switching and/or coupling and decoupling capacitors to and from the voltage reference, both of which may result in large current spikes being drawn from the voltage reference.
A voltage buffer may be used to buffer voltages between the reference circuit and the load circuits. A programmable gain voltage buffer, which has a programmable gain, may be use to provide a stable reference voltage over a variety of circuit conditions.